Fire 'n Ice
by Moji Retsu
Summary: Two girls, one band, old friends, lots of humor and a dash or bag full of romance. These girls were just normal, until the unknowingly got thrown into the mix of things with The Graduation. "I hate the Titanic." "Pink-haired bitch say wha?" Rated for some offensive language and some mature jokes.
1. Chapter 1: Music Stores & Cafe Madness

******Azumi: **Hai! Azumi (or thynameistea) here, just posting up a new story and this one will definitely be kept up on my account and I **_will_** finish it. :) I recently started college, for the first time, so updates are unknown for now. Until I get into the hang of things there won't be a set date or day I will update by, but I will do my best. Kunoichi's honor. Well, on with the story, oh and before I forget~

**Disclaimer: _IDNON_** (a.k.a I Do Not Own Naruto) ~

Thanks and don't forget to review :D**  
**

* * *

**Fire 'n Ice**

******Chapter 1: Music Stores & Cafe Madness  
**

* * *

Teal eyes narrowed in frustration. She lost her again! Damn it! How the hell do you lose a girl with pink freaking hair?!

"Sakura, you're gonna be the death of me one of these days." The sandy blonde haired woman grumbled under her breath, slightly scaring the people around her, with her irritated aura.

"Temari?"

Teal eyes looked to the left and widened.

"Sh-Shikamaru!"

Sakura was happily wandering from store to store, oblivious to the fact that her shopping partner had been left behind several streets back. Humming the hit song that was currently the "in" thing, she walked past a music store. Eyes widening in excitement, she quickly back tracked and looked at all the window displays. Unable to contain herself, she quickly entered the store, a little bell jingled signaling that a potential customer had come through.

Walking through the store in awe, the eighteen year old girl made a bee line towards the music instruments. Specifically, the drum section. She passed all different styles of drums sets, the different sizes, how many attachments there were, and most importantly the quality of the sound when played.

As she lightly rapped her knuckles on each of the drums, she noticed a brown haired boy looking at the saxophones. But what really caught her attention, were the red, upside down triangles on his cheeks. They were unique, in a way, and she remembered seeing them somewhere, but not sure where exactly.

Before she could pursue the boy to question him, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Retrieving it, her eyes widened at the sight of the flashing name on her screen as the person called. Quickly she pressed her answer button and sped out of the store just as Temari started to screech in her ear about where the hell she was.

Ending the call minutes later, Sakura sadly glanced back at the store before making her way to the little cafe that Temari told, more like demanded, that she meet her at. It wouldn't be until she was in line with her sandy blonde haired friend, getting herself a nice hot cup of cocoa, that she would suddenly remember who that brown haired boy was.

Wide eyed, she allowed Temari to steer her into a booth in a far corner, away from the usual crowd.

"Temari," her voice was soft.

"Hm?" Temari acknowledged as she took a sip of her Earl Grey tea.

"I think I just saw Kiba from The Graduation."

Patting her friends back as she choked on her tea, Sakura waited until Temari could form coherent sentences without hacking.

"How ironic," she gasped. The teal eyed girl stared into Sakura's green eyes. "Because I just ran into Shikamaru."

Sakura gaped. "You mean your old crush from college?"

Temari nodded.

"The Shikamaru that went Suna college, captured your heart unknowingly, and is the lead singer of The Graduation?!" Sakura's voice had gotten a bit too loud as most of the girls who had overheard Temari and Sakura's conversation immediately crowded around their booth yelling, shoving, and squealing. Questions were thrown at the two as Sakura nervously gave Temari an apologetic look.

"If we ever escape from this alive, you will do both of our chores for the next two weeks!" Temari hissed as she glared at a girl who tried to grab one of her ponytails to get her attention.

"I think that is reasonable," Sakura squeaked out before she was roughly pulled to safety.

Unknown to her, Temari had also been saved, but the two girls were too shocked with who their saviors were to register the fact that they were being led to a dirt covered, dark green jeep, and riding away to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2: Glomping Pandachan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Moji Retsu **here! And sorry for the long wait! D: But college has kept me busy, and it is only the second week! Well, it's college. Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed. Unfortunately, this was all I could write during my free time, even though a kind reviewer gave me the idea to write down all the chapters then update when I can, but the chapters I come up with are usually on the spot. Well, enough of this jibber jabber. Here is chapter 2 of **Fire ****'n Ice **and please review if you could :)

* * *

**Fire 'n Ice**

**Chapter 2: Glomping Panda-chan  
**

She was bored.

And good never came to those around her when she was bored.

So, like a good little bored girl she was, she decided to show her and Temari's _captors _just how bored she was.

"...and then Ino went like 'Oh no you didn't.' And I was like 'Bitch, yes I did.'"

Everyone in the car, excluding Temari who was enjoying the scene she was witnessing, groaned as Sakura continued to talk their ears off. "Then Hinata came by and promised me some ice cream if I stopped arguing with the pig, but then I told her that even though ice cream was tempting I would never give in."

Temari rolled her eyes, "But Sakura, you did give in. Right after Tenten duck taped your mouth and shoved you into the Hyuuga's limousine."

Sakura stopped talking to think of Temari's words. The two guys in the front nearly sighed in relief, but Sakura just continued.

"Oh yeah! And I got the mint with sliced strawberries on top. Because at this place you can make your own creations. Ino pig just got a simple soft vanilla ice cream in a bowl. Hinata got chocolate with those gummy orange slices, you know the good ones, and those were mixed into the chocolate. Now that I think about it, Hinata has a weird taste for ice cream. Oh! And then Ino pig had the nerve to call me fat when I ordered a second helping, but this time it was vanilla and mint swirl with Oreo toppings. Mmmm, that was sooooo delicious!"

"Do you ever shut up?!"

Sakura pursed her lips angrily. "Well, how rude!."

The rest of the car ride was silent as they made their way to a nice looking country house.

"Hey, why did you guys take us with you?"

Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

_Twitch._

"Panda-kun!"

**Glomp.**

Fall.

"Ow," Glare. "Panda-kun, you're a meanie!"

Temari just sighed as she watched her younger brother try to keep Sakura from hugging him again. Although, despite his obvious displeasure, the sandy blonde haired twenty year old laughed.

"Now Gaara, be nice to Sakura," Temari mocked admonished the red head.

Glaring at his sister he turned back to the task at hand. How the hell did such a small girl have so much strength? And why in the world was she trying to hug him? And the ridiculous nickname. Did she _have_ a death wish?

At that moment, a brown haired male walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his body still had the slight sheen from taking a shower.

Everyone froze as they watched the young man and he watched them.

"Temari?"

"AH! Kankuro! Put on some damn clothes!"

This time, everyone nearly fainted as she managed to get past Gaara's defenses and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Gaara tensed and went to forcefully move the pink haired girl from his person when he felt something brush his neck. Eyes wide, he gaped as Sakura slowly pulled away, just enough to face him.

"Heh, got you."

Four hours had passed since that (scarring) event. Now, sitting in the living room were Temari, Sakura, the two boys who had 'kidnapped' them (as Sakura likes to put it), Gaara, Kankuro, and some guy that wore a heavy jacket and dark shades, even though they were inside and was like eighty degrees.

Temari, who had been calm throughout the events that had happen today was starting to feel slightly, irritated.

"Okay, since we are calm," she gave a pointed look to Sakura, "Would someone care to tell us why the hell we're here instead of being the center of attention from your crazed fans?"

"Eh? You know about us?" Kankuro was hit over the head, Sakura giggling as Temari growled at her brother's stupidity.

"Kankuro, you guys are talked about amongst the female, and some of the male, population. That and I work in a music store." Temari replied.

Kankuro smiled sheepishly, "I knew that."


End file.
